


The Desert

by Yukito



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 20:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14552520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukito/pseuds/Yukito
Summary: Kate/Gibbs in the desert. Written for a friend of mine.





	The Desert

“I don’t we’re going the right way.” Kate glanced out of the car window at the endless desert and then back to Jethro who maintained his eyes on the road. She could see the wheels turning in his head. He knew they were lost – he was just trying to figure out how to get them out of it. She couldn’t help but smile.

Gradually the momentum of the car slowed and as the car came to a rolling stop, Kate looked over at Gibbs who answered, “Out of gas.”

“No cell reception either.” Kate put down her cellphone and got out of the car.

“Where are you going?” Jethro followed suit and looked at her over the hood of the car.

“For a walk. We’ve been in the car for hours.”

The heat was intense as the sun reached its peak. When Kate returned, Jethro was leaning against the car with his attention on his own phone. Hearing her approach, he glanced up and lingered on her body. She had taken off her suit jacket and her white short-sleeve blouse was beginning to turn transparent from the sweat in all the right places.

“Any luck?”

Gibbs snapped out of his gaze and shook his head as Kate leaned against the car beside him. A moment later and she slid down the car to the ground and propped her arms on her knees.

“You don’t look so good.” Gibbs studied her quietly as she rubbed her forehead. “Are you okay?”

Kate took a moment to answer, shaking her head, “I’m a little nauseous.”

Jethro knelt down beside her and gave her a once over. “I think you’re just a little dehydrated.”

He left and returned shortly with a bottle of water from the trunk and handed it to her. Kate thanked him and downed half the bottle with some of the contents spilling onto her shirt. It took a lot of control for Gibbs not to glance down to her chest as she swallowed a looked a little more relieved.

“Better?” Gibbs took a seat next to her on the ground and leaned back onto the car.

“Much.” Katie leaned back and then rested her head on his shoulder. He could feel the heat from her forehead as she pressed her head against his body – it was a feeling he enjoyed and wanted more of.

They sat there in silence for a while and Jethro suddenly became away that Kate had fallen asleep on his shoulder. A smile played on the corner of his lips. Then the sound of his cellphone rang out in the silence. His eyes moved to meet the sound – his phone was on the other side of her. He had to pick it up. Roaming signals in this area of the desert were far and few between and if he missed this one, it could be hours before they could get a hold of someone again.

It rang a second time and Gibbs tensed slightly. He didn’t want to wake Kate up, but he needed to answer the phone. Slowly he moved his free hand towards the phone, inching slowly closer. He paused. His hand had grazed her erect nipple. He glanced at her face – she was still asleep.

The third ring urged Jethro to move from the spot he was enjoying. His palm left the apex of her nipple and continued to move to the phone when Kate’s hand stopped him. He looked at her face again – her eyes were still close, but he could tell she was awake by the small smile on her lips.

“The phone’s ringing.”

“They can phone back.” Her eyes fluttered open and she moved to cup his cheek in her hands. Then her hot lips were on his. It was a deep kiss, their tongues dancing around each other. She pulled back with a sly smile, “They can phone back.” And then her mouth was on his again, her chest pressing into his and he wrapped his arms around her body. Yep, they could phone back.


End file.
